Hermetic compressors comprise a motor compressor unit disposed within a hermetically sealed outer housing. An electrical connection is made via a terminal which extends through a sidewall of the housing, while fluid conduits extend through the sidewall to provide an external connection for the refrigerant fluids. When using tandem compressor units, two compressors are mounted adjacent to each other with the fluid conduits, both suction and discharge, coming together to form a single suction inlet fitting and a single discharge outlet fitting for the tandem compressor system. In addition, the tandem compressors may also be interconnected by one or a pair of equalization tubes also extending through the sidewalls of the housing. One equalization tube is normally positioned at a high elevation, above the level of oil, to provide for the equalization of the gasses within the housings. The second equalization tube is normally located at the bottom, coincident with the level of oil, to provide for the equalization of the oil levels within the housings. Tandem hermetic compressors when running singly or when running together generate undesired noise and vibration which can vibrate the fluid conduits and thus impart excessive stresses which will eventually cause breakage of the fluid conduits.
Various prior art structures have been used to mount single compressors as well as mounting each compressor of a tandem compressor system. Normally, in a tandem compressor system, each compressor is first mounted to a common pair of rails which are then mounted to an apparatus. These various prior art compressor mounting structures range from rigidly bolting the individual compressors in position to providing spring systems which attenuate noise and vibration. Sometimes, these spring systems are so soft that the excessive motion caused by starting or stopping of the individual compressors can damage the fluid tubes. The softness of spring suspensions may also require the use of a shipping constraints to prevent excessive motion of the compressors during shipment.
Accordingly, what is needed is an extremely simple and cost effective mounting system for a tandem compressor system which suppresses the vibration radiating from the housings of the individual compressors in order to avoid excessive stresses on the fluid tubes as well as avoiding the other problems associated with the aforementioned systems.